


Haikyuu AU- Masks On! Post lock-down love stories

by Saaryaloki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saaryaloki/pseuds/Saaryaloki
Summary: Meet-cutes, eye contact, maybe something more raunchy? Get ready for some socially distanced, ambiguous short love affairs with the Haikyuu boys!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Haikyuu AU- Masks On! Post lock-down love stories

The bell rings as the door swings open, “I’m tellin’ ya! He took my kneepads and then straight up denied it!” The spiky haired one yells in usual fashion, fist clenched waving passionately in the air.  
It’s them again! I fix my apron and mask as I slyly watch them, bursting through and drawing the attention of the few people in the cafe as they saunter towards the counter. 

“I can’t believe you have your name written on them!” the taller buzz cut one laughs while jabbing him in the ribs. 

“My mum does it! And this kind’a thing is why! He couldn’t deny it when my name was clear on them!! AAAND he didn’t even say sorry! Just scoffed and threw them at me!! One day I’m gonna kick his ass I swear!!” 

“Yeah! Why’s Daichi gotta have his back like that?! Ya know, they should let us have a wrestling match one day! Just once! Just so we can all just kick the crap outta each other and then get back to training and there won’t be so much tension ya know?!!” Both of them are staring out and gesticulating intensely.  
“And Kiyoko would be the perfect ring girl!!” Buzz cut’s eyes burn with the fire of a thousand suns. “Y-yeah I guess…” spiky head mumbles as he waves at me.  
They’re wearing the shorts of their volleyball uniform and white shirts, their bags one-strapped on opposing shoulders. Both sporting black masks with white kanji on it- “Fly!”  
I’ve never seen their faces, but they are my most frequent and recognizable customers. 

“Two frappes to go for you guys I’m guessing?” I ask giggling. They always come in passionately ranting about something or other and then order frappes to cool off. It’s ridiculously cute.

The buzz cut one laughs and waves, “Nah not for me thanks! I was just walking this one here! I gotta meet my sis and help her out with something!” He pats the spiky haired one on the back a bit too hard. 

“Huh? I thought she was workin’ today?” He grunts in response to being hit so hard. Buzz cut leans in and mutters something to the spiky haired one before they fist bump and he takes his leave. The bell rings again and I wave. “See you again soon!” 

His eyes scrunch up and I can only assume he’s smiling. He leaves. 

The spiky one scratches his head and turns back to me. “I’m game for a frappe though! But- uh… sit-in this time!” I nod and grin even though he can’t see it. “Nice change! Just disinfect your hands for me and take a seat anywhere!”

He swerves towards the antibacterial stand and slams the nozzle down too hard causing an abrupt burst of anti-bac to spray everywhere! He yelps and slaps his hands together attempting to rub the solution into his skin but his arms and hands are soaked, and there is a small pool on the floor. "S-sorry!! Dammit!" He grabs a bunch of blue tissue and bundles a load of it on top of the spill.  
“Hey don’t worry about it-uh!” I stop myself from calling him the name I have memorised writing on his cup every other day. “I-I’ll clean it up after I get you your drink!” I wave him over and begin making his frappe.  
I hear him huff a little as his hands squelch, slipping and sliding over each other in a feeble attempt to rub the alcohol away. I turn to grab a plastic cup, catching his eyes as I do; big golden eyes follow me as I move behind the perspex. Thank god I’m wearing a mask otherwise he’d see me burning bright red right now. Focus- Squirts of caramel, coffee, scoop some ice, blender-

“Y- you know you can take a seat right? I’ll call you up when it’s done.” I offer, carefully layering the drink.  
“You could try. But my name isn’t ‘tall caramel frappe’- so I may not respond.” He shakes off the last bit of anti bac from his fingers and pulls out his wallet. I laugh and nod. “Ok. Touche.”  
I turn back and bend down to grab the whipped cream from the fridge, extremely aware that he’s standing right behind me, and I’m wearing my tightest jeans. ‘Asshole’ by ‘hooligan chase’ starts playing on the overhead speakers. Shit my playlist is on shuffle! 

“So- you’re not gonna ask my name then?” I hear him purr from the other side of the perspex. His voice has lowered, it catches me off guard and I hit my head on the side of the counter as I get up.  
I know his name, I just don’t want him to know I know his name. I cling onto the bottle of whipped cream and turn to face him, hoping he didn’t notice my little bump just then. He’s leaning on the counter, head tilted, looking me up and down. The corners of his eyes are creased more than before, his eyebrows cocked, he’s enjoying this isn't he?

I clear my throat and shake my head defiantly, “Well if you’re gonna be cheeky about it, maybe I won’t ask for your name!” I turn back and focus my nervous hands on the finishing touches of his drink.

He chuckles and I hear a little tap against the perspex. “Well then… Can you at least tell me your name? You don’t wear one of those lil name tag things! And I feel kinda bad that I don’t know the name of the cute girl who serves us coffee every week!”  
I blush under my mask and use the emotional ambiguity to act composed. “How do you know I’m cute? I could be a mess under this thing!” I gesture at my extremely unflattering pale blue medical mask.  
He shrugs and scratches his right eyebrow with his thumb. “Nah! No such thing. Besides… if you’re really wanting to know... There are other things to look at other than your face.” His fiery eyes flicker up and down my body again.

I gasp and press down on the whipped cream nozzle, not realizing it’s not pointing into a cup and sprays everywhere as I blurt out, “Stop checking me out Nishinoya!” My outburst and the loud spraying of cream causes a wave of silence throughout the cafe, accompanied by the lyrics “What the fuck is codiene?” growling through the speakers.

I stand still for a moment, as does Nishinoya, before we burst out laughing. The cream is all over me, on my mask and hair, even a bit on the perspex between us. This helps ease the silence and the ripple of conversation returns to normal. 

“Aha! So... you do know my name!” Nishinoya is beaming through his mask now.  
“Yes of course I do! You’ve been getting coffee here every week since I started working here after lock down! It’s been like 2 months!” I shake my head and start cleaning the whipped cream off the surfaces around me with antibacterial wipes first.  
“And it took you this long to ask me MY name? You can’t have felt too bad about not knowing it!” I tease, cleaning the perspex even longer than I need to.

He leans closer to it and taps on it, like he’s taunting a goldfish in a bowl.  
“I-I did! I just… I didn’t know how to ask without sounding like some kind’a sleazy jerk! And then I got sick of not knowing. So Tanaka ditched me here so I’d get to ask you. Sorry.” He scratches his head again and blinks down at me. Being this close to him I realize he’s only 2 inches taller than me, but his presence makes him look like a giant. 

We stare at each other for a moment before I tap the perspex back. “Tell you what? Show me your face, and I’ll tell you my name.” I grin. I’ve been aching to know what he looks like since he ordered his first drink here, this feels as good a time as any to find out for sure if the images in my head fit the gorgeous body I always see.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” He purrs, touching the perspex directly where my finger lingers. This oddly sexy over-hygienic flirting sets my heart racing. ‘Asshole’ has now shuffled onto ‘Rain’ by ‘The Teskey Brothers’. 

“Deal” I whisper. I slowly loop the finger into the elastic over my right ear and slowly peel it off, he mirrors me.  
“On three?” His breath leaves a little fog on the perspex. I nod. He begins to count down, in the same low voice as before.  
“One. Two… three!” We both whip our masks off and immediately the shield between us completely fogs up. As the cloud cools it reveals our faces. His; youthful, cheeky, a huge grin with perfect teeth complimenting his sharp jawline and small, narrow nose. Not at all what I was expecting, but nevertheless ridiculously handsome!  
His grin grows even more somehow. “Damn! You’re really fucking cute!” The shock of him swearing makes me giggle. “You ain’t too bad lookin’ yourself!” I bite my lip.  
“Ohhh don’t do that! Your lips are way too hot for that!” He groans raising his finger up to stroke the perspex where my lips are. I laugh and push against the perspex with my index finger. “Ok down boy! I still gotta work!” I duck under my desk, disinfect my hands and grab a new mask.  
“I get off my shift at 6 if you’re around then?” I throw him a quick smile before I wrap the elastic around one ear.  
“Yeah. I don’t wanna stay here and distract ya. I’ll come and pick you up!” He smiles sheepishly at me, twiddling with the elastic of his mask.  
“You know your boy “Buzz cut” has been standing outside watching us this entire time?” my eyes dart to the huge window. Nishinoya turns and we both wave at “buzz cut Tanaka” very obviously standing outside, face pressed against the glass in shock. He scampers off as he realizes we’re onto him.  
“That’s Tanaka. He’s… an idiot.” He grumbles before turning back to me. I hand him his drink through a small carefully cut slot underneath the perspex further down the counter, the elastic of my mask only around one ear.  
“See you later then.” I smile. Nishinoya grabs my hand and tugs at it playfully. “Oh no you don’t. We had a deal!” I giggle and slide my hand into his. “I know. I’m just teasing. It’s y/n!”  
He grins and gives my hand a little squeeze. “Y/n! Beautiful!” He leaves my hand and wraps the elastics around his ears. “I’ll see you at 6!” He pulls some money from his wallet and drops it on the counter before grabbing his drink. He stares at me intentionally before heading for the door.  
“See you then Nishinoya!” I call out.. He stops and turns on his heels. “Damn you sound sexy sayin’ my name!!'' he yells, fist thrusting through the air. Again silencing the entire cafe, but I don’t care. He hops and skips out of the shop and dashes across the road where I’m assuming Tanaka is.  
I giggle excitedly and ring up his bill. Wait.. did he tip me a 50??


End file.
